War for Mobius Short 001 - HOBBIES Redux
by TheRedAuthar
Summary: HOBBIES Redux is a remake of one of the shorts from the WfM Side Stories. Due to the evolving nature of the WfM Storyline, certain stories have become too Plot Relevant to leave in a random collection and have been made into stand alone shorts. HOBBIES Redux is the first to be released.
1. HOBBIES Redux

War For Mobius Short 001 - HOBBIES Redux

[Login]

USERNAME: ********

PASSWORD: ********

[Access: DENIED]

[Login]

USERNAME: *************

PASSWORD: ****************

[Access: DENIED]

[Login]

USERNAME: #&$(^# *^

PASSWORD: *((^$# %&&*$

[Access: GRANTED]

[Welcome Authorized User]

[WARNING: DATA CORRUPTION]

[Due to ERROR caused by ERROR most files are OFFLINE. Until Repairs are complete, only limited access is available at this station.]

[ACCESS FILES]

-ERROR

-ERROR

-ERROR

-DATA CORRUPTED

-REPORTS

-ERROR

[ACCESS REPORT FILES]

-ERROR

-REVIEW

-NEW ENTRY

[ACCESS REVIEW REPORTS]

-H-zerro-B-B-one-three

-DATA CORRUPTED

-DATA CORRUPTED

-DATA CORRUPTED

[ACCESS H-ZERO-B-B-ONE-THREE REPORT REVIEW]

Report One:

H-zero-B-B-one-three first report after being reassigned.

Reasons for Reassignment: Due to increase of rebel/terrorist uprisings in the area, sector command has increased security on all targets of potential risk, regardless of their functional priority.

New Assignment: Guard Duty Waste Disposal Facility.

Day One: Uneventful.

Additional Note: This is H-zero-B-B-one-three Report 12 since activation 12 days ago.

Report Two:

H-zero-B-B-one-three second report.

Day Two: Uneventful.

Additional Note: Alarms set off by H-zero-B-B-zero-eight due to visual malfunction.

[DATA CORRUPTION]

[DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Five:

H-zero-B-B-one-three fifth report.

Day Five: Uneventful.

Additional Notes: Due to frequent malfunctions H-zero-B-B-zero-eight has been sent to maintenance for repairs. To increase security, H-zero-B-B-one-three has self-assigned patrol to H-zero-B-B-zero-eight's sector.

Report Six:

H-zero-B-B-one-three sixth report.

Day Six: Minor Event. Reported Unknown Entity Positioned on Patrol. Report Ignored by Command Unit 13.

Additional Notes: Does not Compute Command Unit 13's actions. Recommend Brain Analysis.

Report Seven:

H-zero-B-B-one-three seventh report.

Day Seven: Uneventful.

Additional Notes: During Self-Assigned Patrol, unit visited Computer Station and researched unknown entity. Entity Identified as Golden Mobius, Species Flower. Entity labeled as harmless. Previous Brain Analysis Recommendation Retracted.

Report Eight.

H-zero-B-B-one-three eight report.

Day Eight: Uneventful.

Additional Notes: Continued to Check on Golden Mobius as it is now part of Patrol Route. Analysis shows Golden Mobius has poor functionality. Further research shows Golden Mobius requires water for survival. Request for Repairs/Maintenance for Golden Mobius Lacking in Computer System. Request System Update. Supplied Golden Mobius with Water until update available. Not-Assigned. Data is not sufficient enough to judge actions appropriateness.

[DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Ten.

H0BB13 Tenth Report.

Day Ten: Still Uneventful.

Additional Notes: Due to Non-Hostile Nature of Golden Mobius, Golden Mobius designated as Not-Enemy. In Conclusion Redesignated as Ally. The Request for Maintenance Upgrade has been denied. To compensate, self-assigned to keep bringing Water to Golden Mobius.

Report Eleven.

H0BB13 Eleventh Report.

Day Eleven: Uneventful. Possibly for Forever.

Additional Notes: Used Inappropriate Use of Laser Rifle to blast hole in ceiling to provide more light for the Golden Mobius Flower. Command Unit 13 reprimanded H0BB13 for such action. Reprimand Ignored.

...is H0BB13 faulty?

[DATA CORRUPTION]

[DATA CORRUPTION]

[DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Fifteen.

H0BB13 report fifteen. Guard Duty remains uneventful. Decided it is not worth report Guard Duty if there is nothing to report.

Additional Note: Golden Mobius has achieved full Functionality, yet H0BB13 Continues to provide maintenance.

Report Sixteen.

H0BB13 does not have enough data to understand how to continue reports. Golden Mobius has regained full functionality. Shouldn't H0BB13's attention turn back to more efficient and functional tasks.

...Decided not to care. For now.

[DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Eighteen.

H0BB13's report 18. Facility received inspection from Command Unit Snively Robotnik today. Unable to supply Golden Mobius with daily maintenance. Wonder if Flower will suffer damage due to lack of service.

Report Nineteen.

H0BB13's report 19. Command Unit Snively Robotnik discovered Golden Mobius. Was afraid reprimand and reprogramming. However Command Unit Snively Robotnik ignored the flower and instead reprimanded H0BB13 for leaving post without permission. Used the term "you" to describer H0BB13. Curious. Audio recording supplied: [DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Twenty.

H0BB13 has decided to refer to self as "I". Snively Robotnik has left the facility so I have decided to return to service to the Golden Mobius.

...Worry has Dissipated. Has Golden Mobius affected me in other ways?

[DATA CORRUPTION]

[DATA CORRUPTION]

[DATA CORRUPTION]

Report Twenty-Four.

Analysis Complete. Providing service for the Golden Mobius has caused a "relaxing" feeling in me. Time seeming passes quicker, and I have become more efficient in my other tasks as well.

I have decided to show the Golden Mobius to Unit H0BB08, who has shown interest in seeing the effects first hand.

I am….excited to show off what has become my flower to my fellow Units.

Report Twenty-Five.

Day 25: Eventful.

…

…

…

Facility is under attack by Mobian Resistance Forces. The Generators have been severely damaged. They appear to be irreparable.

…

…

Command Unit 13 has commanded me to download and protect that data from the computer.

…

I have elected to ignore that order. The meltdown will cause a large explosion which will likely cause damage to my flower. I don't wish to leave it alone. I wish to protect it.

…

…

This will greatly reduce the chances of my own survival. This may be my final report.

…

…

Wanting is such a funny feeling.

…

Feeling is such a funny feeling.

…

…

I wish I could feel more.

…

…

The only way to protect my flower is to shield it with my own...body. The reduces my chances of survival to zero. My only hope is another unit will find and take care of my flower.

…

This is my final want...my final feeling...my final request.

...

SWATbot Unit H-zero…..

…

…

…

…

SWATbot Hobbie...sign[DATA CORRUPTION]

[End of Review.]

[No further data available]

* * *

Johnny Lightfoot looks up from NICOLE's screen and towards the mess of metal that he now realizes must have been "SWATbot Hobbie." He quietly disconnects the small computer from the terminal they had been attempting to steal data from. Slowly he examines the remains.

There is debris that has pierced into the mechanical man's back that then melted during the heat caused by the explosion. The limbs are twisted and broken in ways that would have shattered the bones of any organic being.

And beneath the mess, a small golden flower, still growing. The blossoming bud is wrapped gently around the remains the SWATbot, almost as if it was hugging it.

Johnny gently untangles the flower, as he does the remains collapse lifelessly to the floor.

"Curious," NICOLE's voice breaks the Johnny from his silence, "The SWATbot was able to break its programming and protect the flower."

Johnny kneels by the flower and gently begins digging around it, "We can't leave them here."

"Them?" inquires the AI.

"Both the flower and the machine," the hare answers.

"For the record, may I inquire the reason?"

"The flower grew out of the garbage, just like how we must grow out of Robotnik's trash," Johnny explains.

"And the robot?"

"The flower only survived due to his actions," he pauses to look at the bot's remains again, "We need a reminder that even something as dark, cruel, and ugly as Robotnik, can create something beautiful. No matter how dark, how bleak, how depressing the future looks…"

He retrieves the Hobbie's head from the wreckage, finding it mostly intact, and the bowl shape being excellent to carry The Golden Mobius, "Life finds a way to shine through, and grow."


	2. About Page

War For Mobius Short 001 - HOBBIES Redux

* * *

 _ **About Page**_

 _War for Mobius_ is a Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Story featuring elements from both the games and some of the spin-off materials such as the cartoons and comics.

The Original Story of _War for Mobius_ was broken up into 3 Acts and a "Side Stories" collection. The 3 Acts were the main story and the side stories would be shorter, world and character expanding events.

However, as the story progressed, the side stories started being TOO integrated, like important plot elements. You'd miss out if you hadn't read them. Some also started becoming longer and being nearly full "Acts" in their own right. As such I felt that the stories could be better if they could stand on their own feet rather than just be slapped together in some random collection.

 _HOBBIES_ was one of my favorite shorts, being fun to plan and write. It explores a concept I've always pondered in movies and games: What is it like to be a generic grunt? What are their goals and motivations? Do they regret their actions? Did they even have a choice? And so on.

 _HOBBIES_ explores a short segment of the life of a SWATbot in Robotnik's army. A robot who was built to do evil's bidding, but didn't choose this life itself.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
Sonic the Hedgehog is a SEGA Product, and I claim no ownership of the characters or concepts they created. NICOLE is based on the Hand Held Computer ally created for the Sonic the Hedgehog Cartoon lovingly known as Sonic SatAM. Johnny Lightfoot is based on the Rabbit ally rescued in classic Sonic Games as well as the Character from Sonic the Comic. Snively Robotnik is based on the Character Snively from SatAM and his Counterpart Colin "Snively" Kintobor in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. The SWATbot is based on the Enemy Robots in the SatAM Cartoon and their Archie Sonic Counterparts.

This Story is a free fan production designed to entertain and not for profit.

 _ **CREDITS:**_

Original Story Concept and Writing - TheRedAuthar  
Redux Editing - TheRedAuthar

Special Thanks to The Free Scribes of Mobius and The Fans United for SatAM forums.


End file.
